


Semper Fi

by miloserdie



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, War, welcome to the poppy fields motherfucker, Ирак-Афганистан
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: С Билли он был знаком давно, еще с тренировочной базы в Северной Каролине. О’Брайен и Кертис присоединились к их отряду после перегруппировки в Кувейте, так что к ним он тоже привык - но с Билли было все таки по-другому.Билли напоминал ему о доме. С ним было спокойно.





	Semper Fi

_what makes the green grass grow?_  
_blood, blood, bright red blood_  


 

Мосул

В воздухе пахло паленым. Запах этот не покидал нигде, въедался в кожу. Паленым пахли подступы к городу, где не было ничего, кроме куч мусора и покосившихся столбов электропередач, паленым пахло в самом Мосуле: сгоревшие остовы машин, брошенные на улицах, оплавившиеся покрышки, почерневшие и пустые проемы окон в глиняных лачугах.  
Паленым пахло в их хамви - Фрэнк так и не мог понять, от чего несет: от их пропитавшейся гарью формы или от говеного оружейного масла, которое выдавали на базе. Хотя, в общем-то, он был и не против вездесущей паленой вони.  
Она хотя бы забивала запах мертвечины.  
Артиллерия тут хорошо постаралась, окраинные кварталы выкосило полностью. За тем, конечно, исключением, что разведка облажалась, и саддамовская регулярная армия уже отступила – так что в районах артобстрела не было никого, кроме гражданских.  
Патрулируя, шли медленно: аккуратно обходя завалы и проверяя по двое пустующие дома. В основном, находили лишь трупы – кто-то успел выбежать на улицу, кого-то завалило внутри. Возле полуразрушенной стены сидела, тяжело дыша, женщина в черном платке. Землистое, запыленное лицо кровило, но она упорно отпихивала руки сидящего рядом медика.  
Санитарные части еще не подошли, так что тела никто не убирал. Полуденное солнце начинало палить нещадно, и сквозь запах гари все ярче начинал пробиваться тяжелый трупный дух.  
Через несколько блоков они вышли на небольшую площадь. На углу, возле развороченного лотка с фруктами, курили двое из их взвода. Они взяли по две сигареты из предложенной пачки и тоже закурили.  
\- Что вы об этом всем думаете?  
Фрэнк пожал плечами. Билли хмыкнул:   
\- Думаю, что майору придется не очень радостно, если мы так и не найдем ни одного подорванного танка в этом районе.  
\- Может, это сойдет, - Фрэнк указал сигаретой на разбитую строительную тележку на другой стороне площади.   
\- Вполне, - усмехнулся Билли.  
\- Нет, я имею в виду, - перебил их тот, у которого была сигаретная пачка. - Обо всем этом.  
Он несколько нервно обвел рукой с тлеющей сигаретой вокруг - видимо, подразумевая эту площадь, может и весь Мосул вместе взятый.  
Они с Билли переглянулись быстро, на какую-то секунду - большего и не требовалось. Фрэнк знал, что Билли думает так же, как и он, это его успокаивало. Давало уверенность в том, что с ним самими все в порядке, что все так и должно быть, что какие-то проскальзывающие порой сомнения - шелуха, глупости, не стоящие внимания, ведь кто-кто, а Билли бы ему не стал врать.  
Правда была в том, что Фрэнку было все равно. Точно так же, как и Билли. Все равно на оседающую на разрушенных улицах пыль, все равно на трупы, неловко лежащие, будто мешки. Все равно на подсыхающую лужу крови прямо возле них, которую разнесли неровными мазками по всей улице колеса проезжающего хамви. Это была война, и все окружающее их было понятным и само собой разумеющимся. Он и не ожидал ничего другого.   
Тот, с сигаретой, видимо все таки ждал от них ответа.  
\- Я думаю, - протянул Билли. - Что если бы капрал услышал от тебя слово «думать», ты бы остался на базе драить полы, Кирни. Так что советую бросить это не предназначенное для твоей пустой башки дело, и заняться тем, чем тебя послали сюда заниматься.  
Фрэнк похлопал по прикладу автомата, подтверждая слова Билли и заканчивая разговор. Вроде, Кирни выругался им в спину - но ему было все так же все равно.   
С Билли он был знаком давно, еще с тренировочной базы в Северной Каролине. О’Брайен и Кертис присоединились к их отряду после перегруппировки в Кувейте, так что к ним он тоже привык - но с Билли было все таки по-другому.  
Билли напоминал ему о доме. С ним было спокойно. 

 

Нью-Йорк 

\- Знаешь, - сказал Кертис, - а ведь твоя смерть его задела.  
Фрэнк молчал, только слегка поморщился.   
\- Я всегда знал, что Билли себе на уме, - продолжил Кертис. - Но когда мы с ним ставили этот памятник, я первый раз видел выбитого из колеи Руссо. Второй, если быть точнее, первый раз тогда, в Басре, помнишь?  
\- Достаточно, - оборвал его Фрэнк. - Есть какая-то причина, по которой ты решил, что мне это интересно слушать?  
\- Просто вспомнилось, - пожал плечами Кертис.  
Вряд ли бы он смог забыть тот раз в Басре, даже если бы очень захотел.

 

Басра

Хуже всего было ждать. Ожидание было бесконечным. Вязкое, густое, будто остановившееся время, когда не слышно ничего, кроме того, как кровь стучит в ушах и своего дыхания, хриплого от пересушенной глотки.   
Они застряли здесь по совершенной глупости. Застряли, потому что на дороге стояла гражданская машина с поднятым капотом. Едва их автоколонна подъехала на расстояние пары десятков метров, копавшийся под капотом мужчина поднял руки и пошел в их сторону, тарабаня что-то на своем языке.   
Они, конечно же, остановились, сгруппировались - все по инструкции. Колонна из двадцати машин растянулась далеко, стрелки привели башенные орудия в боевое положение. Пока капрал в ведущей машине с помощью переводчика пытался разобраться с непонятливыми гражданскими, они ждали.  
Темнело в пустыне быстро. До Басры было еще несколько часов ходу. Хаджи все так же что-то показывал на пальцах капралу. Его машина перегораживала дорогу. Из окон порой пугливо высовывалась женщина в извечном черном мешке и пара грязных детей - муж гневными окликами загонял их обратно и продолжал жестами объяснять свою проблему капралу.  
\- Это засада, - сказал Фрэнк, обводя склоны вокруг дороги в прицел винтовки. - Ставлю что угодно на то, что это засада.  
\- Успокойся, - фыркнул О’Брайен с башни. - Никто не будет нападать на такую колонну на открытой местности. К тому же, здесь в десятке километров британская база, тут чисто.   
Билли нервно постукивал пальцами по рулевому колесу, зорко вглядываясь в горстку полуразрушенных глиняных домов по другую сторону дороги.   
Судя по звукам, капрал договорился с местным, что они помогут запитать аккумулятор, пока вся компания хаджей отойдет на безопасное расстояние с поднятыми руками.   
Он услышал звук заводящегося мотора головной машины - и в ту же секунду мерзкий свистящий звук, который ни с чем не спутаешь.   
Звук летящего снаряда.   
О’Брайена снесло вместе с башней. Хамви покачнулся и стал валиться набок - тут же сухо застрекотал пулемет. Фрэнк успел пару раз выстрелить в сторону вспышек от выстрелов в темноту на холмах, прежде чем Билли потащил его из машины. Только тогда он почувствовал, как горько пахнет паленым и тошнотворно-сладко требухой. От их башенного стрелка остались только ноги внутри хамви, и их Фрэнк успел рассмотреть очень точно и в деталях, пока Руссо вытаскивал его из дверей через водительское сиденье. Они засели за бортом машины - кругом творился истинный ад.  
Почти половина машин колонны горела. Свиста снарядов было больше не слышно, но с холмов их поливали из пулеметов, не давая поднять головы. С дальнего конца колонны застрекотал АК. Несколько башенных орудий отстреливались, добавляя в общий треск тяжелые звуки выстрелов крупного калибра.   
Фрэнк поставил винтовку на боковину капота для упора и расстрелял весь магазин в сторону холмов - уже почти совсем стемнело, так что вспышки от выстрелов было видно отлично. Как и то, что они приближались.   
\- Отходим, - дернул его за плечо Билли, указывая на глиняные развалюхи за ними.   
Лицо у Билли было страшное, целиком залитое кровью, уже смешавшейся с грязью.   
\- Рассадил лоб о рулевое, - отмахнулся он от незаданного вопроса.  
Рядом бахнул взрыв - та самая гражданская машина, которая их остановила. Он успел увидеть в свете огня капрала в луже крови, с неловко подвернутой рукой. Где пассажиры гражданской машины, он не заметил.   
Оставшиеся горстки их отряда тоже перебежками потянулись к домам по другую сторону дороги. Он услышал, как кто-то по рации вызывает подмогу с воздуха.   
Чего они не ожидали, так это того, что и глиняные хижины заговорят автоматными очередями им навстречу. Одна пуля прошлась по бицепсу, вырвала кусок ткани и мяса, вторая чиркнула по шлему, сбив его с ног. Третья прошила Билли куда-то в бок, и он привалился к валуну, тяжело выдохнув.   
На Фрэнка будто вылили ведро холодной воды. Горячая дезориентированность боя тут же сменилась максимально четкой концентрацией.   
\- Идти можешь? - коротко спросил он. Билли кивнул.   
Первого боевика в дверях он снял из винтовки. Второй не успел даже понять, что происходит - Фрэнк сбил его с ног ударом ботинка и прикончил одним выстрелом в лицо. Только благодаря всполоху от очередного загоревшегося хамви он успел заметить, как из-под мертвеца выпала граната - и буквально секунды ему хватило, чтобы накрыть ее трупом.   
На этом везение закончилось - взрывная волна отбросила его к стенке, оглушила. Звуки внезапно затихли, отошли на второй план. Он почувствовал, как по лицу что-то течет и подняв руку ко лбу, с удивлением увидел на пальцах кровь.   
\- Фрэнк!  
Голос доносился будто через толщу воды.  
\- Фрэнк!  
Билли стоял над ним на коленях и тряс за плечи. Кое-как он смог подняться на четвереньки, а потом привалиться к стене. Звуки начинали возвращаться, хоть мерзкий звон в ушах так и не проходил. Но даже приглушенно, он услышал самый приятный звук за сегодняшнюю ночь - гулкие, отдающиеся во внутренностях взрывы авиаудара.   
Билли что-то говорил - наверное, тоже про поддержку с воздуха, слов Фрэнк не различал, видел только, как двигаются губы. Выглядел Руссо так, будто вернулся с того света, кровь из ссадины на лбу подсохла с пылью и грязью и в темноте, подсвеченной огнем горящих машин, казалось совсем черной. Да он и сам очевидно, был не лучше.   
Первым вернувшимся звуком было хриплое дыхание, которое, как он не сразу сообразил, было его собственным.  
\- …это наши, нужно отходить, мы отходим, нас прикрывают, Фрэнк, ты слышишь? Надо отходить, - беззвучные движения губ Билли сложились наконец в осмысленные слова и тот, видимо, понял, что наконец докричался до Фрэнка.   
Руссо улыбнулся - оскалился, страшно, и Фрэнк почувствовал, как сам зеркалит эту гримасу, понял по тому, как свело скулы.   
Рот у Билли был горячий, отдавал медным привкусом крови, гарью и соленым потом, царапался от песка и потрескавшейся кожи.  
Очередной удар глухой волной пробрал до самого нутра, пока они вставали, опираясь друг на друга, пачкая стену кровью. Пробираясь почти ползком до подмоги, подоспевшей со стороны города, единственное, о чем оба думали - лишь бы успеть дотащить другого до медиков. 

 

Нью-Йорк

Конечно же, Фрэнк не явился к отправлению корабля. Билли знал, что так и будет.   
Иначе не предложил бы этот вариант Роллинсу.   
\- Ты опоздал, - Билли кинул ключи на столик возле дверей и подошел к стойке налить себе выпить.  
\- Будешь? – приподнял он второй стакан, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Нет.  
Билли пожал плечами и глотнул виски. Только после этого обернулся.  
\- Как ты нашел, где я живу?   
Фрэнк фыркнул, не удосужившись ответом на такой вопрос.   
\- О, только не говори, что ты перерезал сигналку, - внезапно сообразив, поморщился Билли и, глядя на то, как уголок рта Фрэнка тронуло подобие улыбки, сжал переносицу пальцами. – Твою мать, Фрэнки, ты в курсе, сколько она стоит?   
Он подошел к замаскированному хабу – замаскированному ото всех, кроме этого засранца – и скептически поднял брови, перебирая пальцами аккуратно перерезанные провода.  
Почти уже забытое чувство уверенности оказалось удивительно приятным. Уверенность в том, что тебе знакомо, от и до.   
Фрэнк все так же придерживался армейской скорости и четкости - во всем, так, как Руссо и помнил.  
Когда чужая ладонь сомкнулась на его на горле, Билли, наконец, впервые за столько лет, удалось полностью расслабиться. Фрэнку было достаточно сильнее сжать пальцы на сонной артерии, чтоб перекрыть кислород, достаточно было подложить вторую ладонь под затылок, чтобы свернуть ему шею – и при этом всем, Билли никогда не чувствовал себя в большей безопасности.  
Ладонь сжалась чуть сильнее, и Билли выдохнул, отбросив все мысли.

Марджа

Многие из их отряда говорили, что в Афганистане было тяжело, тяжелее, чем в Ираке. Фрэнк в эти разговоры особо не вступал: ничего особенного он здесь не видел, но все окружающее по тяжести никогда бы не сравнилось с Нью-Йорком. Тут все было привычно и понятно - война никогда не менялась.  
Первая их высадка была в Гильменде, после перегруппировки в Пакистане. Их отряд забросили чуть восточнее Марджи. Пока основная группа войск разворачивала силы под городом и готовилась к атаке, их работа состояла в том, чтобы обеспечить все условия, чтобы театральное представление под названием операция Моштарак прошла без заминок и стала идеальным новостным поводом.   
Войска готовились вышибить из города талибов. Их отряд готовил блюдечко, на котором собирались подавать Марджу - убирал командование, перебивал поставки, отрезал от запасов. Работа была грязная и тяжелая, поэтому выбрали их. «Дельта» не стала бы мараться о почти что карательные операции под самым носом у войск коалиции. Поэтому закатать рукава пришлось отряду специального назначения, как называл их Шуновер. У них даже не было общего позывного.   
Вертушка высадила их почти на пятьдесят миль восточнее Марджи - в самом центре опиумных плантаций.  
Воздух был тяжелым, с едва ощущаемым приторным запахом. Вдали жгли маковое поле.   
Жгли, конечно, выборочно. Как было подано в официальных заявлениях, от возделывания полей зависело более половины местного населения, поэтому полное уничтожение привело бы к тотальной нищете и настроило бы местных против коалиции. Поэтому - исключительно из добрых самаритянских чувств, конечно - сжигали точечно. Зачастую вместе с прилегающей деревней.   
Маковое поле возле их высадки было красным. Безбрежным океаном алого, уходящего к горам. По проложенным прямо среди полей траекториям несколько человек патрулировало периметр, по пояс в красном.   
Руссо он нашел в самой деревне, когда отдал приказы по рассредоточению и занятию позиций. Они только кивнули друг другу, ничем не показывая, насколько легче им стало в присутствии друг друга.   
Обговорив еще раз с сержантами расстановку людей - сегодня через этот перевал должны были вывозить одного из немногих еще оставшихся в окрестностях Марджи талибских шишек - они вышли на воздух, еще раз осмотреть планируемое место засады и окружающую обстановку.   
\- Шуновер сказал, снимем сегодняшнюю цель и здесь все, - сообщил ему Билли, закуривая.   
\- А потом куда?  
\- За теми, кто успел сбежать из Марджи. Скорее всего, в Кандагар, как ты и говорил. Все веселье сдвигается на восток.   
Фрэнк кивнул, что-то обдумывая.   
\- Я думаю, надо заканчивать это, - внезапно сказал он. Внезапно даже для себя самого - эту мысль он держал при себе, пытаясь не отвлекаться на нее, потому что, подумав о ней однажды, уже не смог бы перестать.  
На лице Билли на какую-то секунду мелькнуло странное выражение почти детской обиды.  
\- Решил меня тут бросить, Фрэнки? - насмешливо сказал он. - Так не пойдет.   
\- Мне просто кажется, - серьезно сказал Фрэнк. - Что скоро настанет момент, когда я уже не смогу вернуться.   
Билли мгновенно убрал ухмылку с лица. Какое-то время они молчали, смотрели, как солнце садится, подсвечивая маковое поле алыми всполохами.  
\- Я тебя вытащу, - абсолютно серьезно сказал Билли. - Можешь на меня положиться.

 

Нью-Йорк

Фрэнк видел вещи гораздо, гораздо хуже, чем обезображенное шрамами лицо, но именно на Билли было смотреть неприятно. В нем слишком явно угадывались прошлые черты - лицо это вряд ли он мог так скоро выбросить из памяти.  
Он только сейчас понял, как просчитался в своем плане - оставить Руссо в живых было хорошей идеей, только если бы тот не сбежал из тюремного госпиталя и не попадался бы ему на глаза до конца жизни.   
Фрэнк лежал на спине, а Билли, держа его на мушке, не давал встать. Руссо всегда был чертовски быстрым, и в этот раз ему удалось застать Фрэнка врасплох. В какой-то момент смотреть на то, что осталось от лица Билли, стало совсем неприятно, но глаз он не отводил.  
\- Ну как, нравится своя работа? - издевательски спросил Билли.  
\- Пошел ты, - сказал Фрэнк.  
Билли пнул его в лицо. Во рту тут же стало горячо от крови из разбитых губ. Фрэнк сплюнул вязкую кровяную слюну.   
\- Я обещал, что убью тебя, - спокойно сказал он. - И я это сделаю. Я свое слово держу.   
У Билли в жутком тике дернулась щека - скорее всего, он пытался поморщиться. Он присел над Фрэнком на корточки и наклонил голову к плечу.   
\- В конце концов, итог один и тот же, да, Фрэнки? Мне ничего не достается.  
Даже смерти.  
Он коротко и быстро ударил Фрэнка рукояткой в висок - и когда тот пришел в себя, Руссо уже испарился.   
Фрэнк опустил гудящую голову обратно на холодный асфальт. В воздухе пахло паленым.


End file.
